


because i adore you so

by stylinshaw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2009 Phan, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Muse - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://phanfic.tumblr.com/post/129358937162">a prompt from phanfic:</a> Soulmate AU where the identifying mark is a lyric from your soulmate's favorite song that changes as their favorite song changes.</p><p>Or, a Dan and Phil + Muse appreciation fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because i adore you so

**Author's Note:**

> i was very inspired by the prompt linked in the summary, so here's a fic with loads of muse loving! all the songs used in this fic will be listed at the end, in order, in case you'd like to have a listen :)
> 
> title is also from a muse song (space dementia) though the lyrics have no relevancy to this fic
> 
> disclaimer- i dont own d&p, and i dont own any of the music used in this fic
> 
> hope you enjoy reading!!

Dan finally flops onto his bed after a long day of receiving presents and wishes, opening his laptop and logging onto YouTube. His spirits rise instantly when he sees that AmazingPhil’s posted a new video.

He watches it excitedly, pretending it’s a specially made present just for him. He leaves a comment on every video in the Interactive Space Adventure- because, seriously, he’s never loved anything more. Especially on his _birthday._

It’s then he feels his forearm start to tingle. Without even looking, he knows that it’s _finally_ his soulmate-identifying mark- the one lyric from his soulmate’s favorite song at the moment. It’s kind of a weird system, but that’s the way the world works, so he rolls with it.

Hesitantly, he rolls up his sleeve. Scrawled on his forearm in messy handwriting, are the words

_You may be a sinner, but your innocence is mine._

Dan recognizes the lyrics instantly, his heart jumping at the realization that his soulmate apparently has a great music taste. The same song has been stuck in his head for a while- he wonders if his soulmate has the same lyrics written on them, somewhere out there.

Smiling to himself, he closes his laptop and lies down. He glances again at the words on his arm.

It’s been a pretty good birthday.

*

“I’d love to see Muse, especially because their new album is so great,” Dan tells Phil. They’ve been video chatting for two hours now- it’s still kind of surreal, because this is only the second time they’ve chatted like this, but Dan’s never really had more fun.

The words on his arm keep changing, because apparently his soulmate is very picky with their choice of favorite song. But they keep coming back to lyrics from _New Born,_ by Muse. Which Dan wholeheartedly approves of.

“Same,” Phil replies, smiling. “I really like The Resistance, though it’ll never replace Origin of Symmetry as my favorite album.”

“Are you kidding?” Dan asks, eyes widening. “I fucking love that album! Which song do you like the best?”

“I like most of them, to be honest,” Phil starts. “But I’d say New Born is my favorite.”

Dan’s arm seems to tingle at Phil’s words- he chances a quick glance down to confirm the words still scrawled on his arm.

_Link it to the world, link it to yourself._

The possibility is extremely slim, of course, but Dan lets himself hope for half a second that his soulmate actually _is_ Phil.

“What about yours?” Phil’s voice breaks into Dan’s thoughts.

“Citizen Erased,” Dan responds, without hesitation. He puts Phil’s surprised glance downwards to the lag in the call, but the hope inside him grows by just the tiniest bit.

*

Dan feels kind of dizzy with anticipation. His train’s going to reach Manchester in literally ten minutes, and he’s going to see _Phil._ Phil, who probably isn’t his soulmate, but Dan really likes anyway.

Dan pushes the thought of his unrequited feelings aside as his arm fills with the familiar tingling sensation again, signaling that his soulmate has, once again, changed their mind about their favorite song. It’s usually kind of exasperating, but it’s interesting, because it’s almost always a song Dan knows and loves.

Now, Dan stares at his arm to distract himself from his nervousness. The previous lyrics, off a Fall Out Boy song, disappear. New words appear along Dan’s arm, as if an invisible hand is writing on him.

_I’ll never let you go, if you promise not to fade away._

Dan stares at the words. He knows the song entirely by heart, and the song and lyrics seem oddly coincidental for the situation he’s in right now. Still, he pulls his sleeve back over his forearm, just as the train pulls into the station.

He takes a deep breath, and walks out.

*

They’re sitting on Phil’s bed, smiling dopily at each other. Since they both had worrying cases of separation anxiety, it only seemed right for Dan to go ahead and stay with Phil for a week. Dan had never dreamed of calling AmazingPhil his best friend, but here he is. He’s incredibly happy.

“How’s your YouTube channel getting along?” Phil asks, breaking the comfortable silence between them. “I’ve noticed that you’ve gotten a few thousand subscribers already."

“Yeah, that’s all thanks to you and your mega-promo,” Dan answers, smiling. “Thank you for persuading me to upload videos- I really like making them.”

“And it seems like people really like watching them,” Phil says sincerely. Dan blushes.

“So, what songs have you been into recently?” he questions instead, because if Phil keeps complimenting him, Dan thinks he might implode.

“You know me, always into Muse,” Phil replies. “I’ve told you before, my all time favorite is New Born.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dan says slowly, thinking of the countless times the same lyric from the same song had appeared on his arm.

“But right now, I think I really like Supermassive Black Hole,” Phil continues.

Dan’s heart almost stops. He thinks of the words that had appeared on his wrist earlier- in handwriting that suddenly seemed a bit familiar.

“My favorite song has always been Citizen Erased,” Dan says quietly, watching Phil carefully. When the older man glances down at his wrist quickly, there’s no Skype lag to put it down to this time.

“Phil, look,” he says, rolling his sleeve. The words are short and clear on his arm.

_You set my soul alight._

Phil stares at him for a long moment. Dan gets more and more worried by the second- until Phil’s rolling up his sleeve as well, revealing a phrase in handwriting Dan sees every time he writes on paper.

_I’m sure I used to be so free._

The words are dark in color, contrasting with Phil’s skin. Dan glances up at Phil, who’s smiling nervously.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Dan murmurs.

“I’d like that,” Phil replies.

Their kiss isn’t magical, but when both of them pull away, Dan does feel a little more complete.

And isn’t that all Dan needs?

*

**Epilogue**

Phil is, naturally, quite wary of the smug look on Dan’s face when he walks into the lounge- after all, it is the first of April.

“Okay, I spent all night listening to this song, in preparation of this. It was horrible,” Dan says dramatically. Phil narrows his eyes suspiciously.

“What did you do?” he asks, just as he feels the slight buzzing in his arm that alerts him of his soulmate’s choice of favorite song changing. Phil only gets this feeling once in a while, because unlike him, Dan has firmly stuck to Citizen Erased for a good few years now.

He rolls up his sleeve cautiously, Dan smiling at him sort of creepily.

He understands why when he sees the words Dan’s thinking of.

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down._

“How did you use the _soulmate system_ to _rickroll_ me?” Phil cries out, feeling thoroughly offended. Dan breaks down into hysterics, and when his laughter finally dies down, Phil notices actual tears running down his face.

An involuntary smile of his own begins to form. Dammit, Phil doesn’t want to show Dan any empathy, but it’s been nearly six years, and Dan still manages to reduce his emotions to a puddle of joy with the smallest things.

“I’m going to get you back so hard,” Phil says, trying to sound threatening.

“I don’t doubt it,” Dan responds, getting up and walking towards Phil. “Now come on, we’ve got that craft prank video to film.” He kisses Phil on the forehead quickly before walking out.

Phil watches him go. He’s never really been more thankful for the presence of music in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> dan and phil have said that their favorite songs are citizen erased and new born respectively, in these [very](http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/profiles/MpKr3TkspRC4C7CqVRk9Wq/dan) [old](http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/profiles/4wttl8GFsJyWwG4KBkJ6ttD/phil) interviews!
> 
> SONGS (IN ORDER- all the lyrics in italic): [undisclosed desires](https://www.youtube.com/watch?gl=SG&hl=en-GB&v=R8OOWcsFj0U) | [new born](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhduQhDqtb4) | [starlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pgum6OT_VH8) | [supermassive black hole](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBb-J0hcBQA&gl=SG&hl=en-GB) | [citizen erased](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tE9th3-HQ40) | and of course, [never gonna give you up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)
> 
> comments/kudos are LOVE!! come talk to me on my [dan and phil blog](http://altphan.tumblr.com) :D thank you for reading! <3


End file.
